1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a track lighting system for use with one or more light fixtures. A track lighting system connects the light fixtures to the power source and allows the fixtures to be set in various positions according to the needs of the user. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a system where the track is required to be set in a curved position, and employs a sliding mechanism for the flexible track members which allow each track member to slide relative to the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various track lighting systems have been proposed in the art. These devices generally include line voltage track lighting. Track lighting systems that operate lamps at 120 volts are termed line voltage track lighting.
The line voltage track lighting is most commonly built with metal extrusions that create a rigid structure limiting the flexibility of the track to conform to certain curved applications. The insulation of the conductors also increases the rigidness of the track and its profile.